someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
64
Glitches can kill your game if you use them right. Or uh, wrong. Either way, performing a certain glitch can lead to somewhere you don't need to be. Do another glitch there and be somewhere else. Make a Glitch Chain and it's like running in the dark, you'll keep running blindly until you hit a wall hard. This is a story how I encountered these glitches and what happened after I performed them. Beginning I'm not going to bore you with the details of my life, since it's not important whatsoever. I'm just going to tell you that I love seeing how games work and how hectic and twisted they become when glitches happen. It's like splattering paint on a car in the junk yard, really. But enough about it. Why am I here? To tell you what happened with a game I've been glitching. I believe you heard of Super Mario 64. Why, with a game like that there has to be some crazy fun glitches, right? Right. There are, and it can get creepy. The Game I plopped in my hard copy of Super Mario 64 into my PN64, a portable N64 that I helped build with my friend, so you know that I could access the game anytime, anywhere. Everything was normal. Mario said his usual, "Its a me, Mario," and his face appeared. I pressed start and selected File A. my 119 star file. The only star I don't have is the Wall Kicks Will Work star, which I delayed for one star and eventually forgot all about it and beat the game without it. I start in the castle grounds. I head over to the hill side to climb to the top of the castle. I figure I can start there with something. Glitching is like baking a cake. Trying different ways or ingredients can change how it will turn out, so try everything. I recorded some parts, but with a lousy camera, it fails me and constantly needs to be charged and needs to be handled in a specific way to work, and at some times it doesn't work at all. After climbing to the top, I figure why not mess with the door's warping code? I decided to pull of the Death Door glitch. I thought about something after my camera failed. Corner glitching is popular. So I long jumped and triple jumped my way through a nearby corner (one inside the castle through the outside), then I made it through, and then I started falling. I then landed on black ground, then took full damage. Mario was about to die, so I paused and saved on contact, then I decided to screw it all up by resetting while it saved. I was brought back to the title screen, but it was all black. The music played but I couldn't start the game. I restated it again, same results. "Oh crap, did I break it?" I said. I turned the game off altogether and headed over to my friend's house because we have built a special N64 coder, where we put a N64 cartridge in and transfer the files to a computer. We looked at the code and decided to remove and replace the entire title screen altogether, as well as remove some code. When looking into the code however, we saw something. We found that the antideath had files used for fixing the game when something goes wrong, example, glitches. What we found however was startling. When we opened it we found two files. glitchfix.zip and reversefix.zip. Glitchfix.zip contained a complicated binary file, and nothing much more. Reversefix.zip, however, contained 4 binary code files, 3 text files, and a picture file, containing this picture- Our laptop then froze with this on screen, then minutes later went bluescreen. Glitch Scare This screen was supposed to appear when the game were to take a massive code breaking glitch or hack. I somehow changed the game's code with the Death Door/Corner Lapse/Instadeath/Save-resetting glitch. We got the title screen to work, with everything about it distorted and glitched. I went ahead to file A. I respawned at the castle grounds, everything normal. I looked for anything wrong, but everything was there. The roof was normal, the door was there, the cannon was there, the lake and moat were normal. I told myself to perform the Death Door/Corner lapse glitch this time, without saving and saving I performed it flawlessly. After all was done, something went wrong. I spawned in Bob-Omb battle field, with the Bowser fight happening there. In the middle of the field. Yeah, the game broke. Anyway, I had all the freedom I wanted this time when I fight him. I decided to run while he slowly follows me. Why not see if he'd meet the Bob-Omb King? That'd be another great glitch. After 30 minutes of making him follow, the Bob-Omb King was there, waiting. I led Bowser there when I was in the BOK (Bob-Omb King)'s text and then Bowser attacked and killed me. I watched as Mario fell and died as the screen didn't go black. The BOK threw Bowser off the mountain afterwards then I got the Reversefix.zip screen. My PN64 then started to grow hot, really, hot, as the gears inside turned fast and loudly. Smoke started to build eventually and it wouldn't let me turn the game off, so it was forced to keep running. Many noises came from the speakers, such as low and high pitched wail like noises telling me the audio was horrifically destroyed by this. It got so hot I dropped it as smoke kept flowing out of the system. I went to go get a fire extinguisher and a rag just in case a fire started. By this time I got back, a small one happened. It spread quickly. I was yelping and shot the machine with the extinguisher. It was put out, but 700 dollars worth of material used to make the thing was ruined. I got angry and started cursing. After my episode, I checked out how bad it was damaged. It was shocking. Everything melted. The insides of the cartridge were also melted. What scared me a bit however was the cartridge's face. The cartridge's cover was melted and looked somewhat similar to the Reversefix.zip's death screen. I tossed out the PN64 and headed back over to my friend's house. Well, at least that's what I did the next day. Shocking Conclusion The N64 Scanner did surprisingly transfer the data from the cartridge, but only about half of the cartridge's original data. The data was also corrupted, about 9/10 of it. What happened after we transfered the data, the computer ran like mad and then pulled up a photo of an angered Mario. What the heck is this? A message to NOT download copyright content? Why the heck is this of all things here!? I was confused, angered, and disappointed. The next event shocked me again. My friend spoke up. "I never knew..." he said. "What?" I said back. "I never knew that when I gave you this..." "Knew what?" my voice higher in tone. "This is an illegal copy, and someone hacked it. I never knew that when I gave this to you it had this..." The computer started to run and once again produce smoke. This wasn't an ordinary hacked illeagal copy. It was the worst virus to ever exist. The computer started to melt slowly and a little got caught on my friend's hands. He screamed, shouted, and yelped and cried as the machine melted in his hand. I ran to get cold water and tried to pull his hand out of the metalic goo. It was extremely hot. He was SCREAMING. He banged his head into the wall as he tried to pull his hand out. His nose bled even worst with each bang. I eventually pulled his hands out to find that it melted deep into his hands. Tissue, opened blood vessles, and even bone. I rushed him to the hospital and he underwent surgery. I found out later that night that the metal, fumes, and everything from that laptop had damaged his hands badly. They found that the metal and all had entered his blood stream. He didn't live another hour since I was told that. I went back home, depressed and ready to prepare a funeral. It made me so angry and sad that suicide filled my body. Before I could contact all my friends and his friends and family, I got a text message from an unknown number. From: 605-490-2834 01110011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 00110110 00110100 Translation: System Corruption 64 Created by: AnimalInMe Posted by: SoloSand Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:SOG-Read Category:Awesome Category:Screenshots and Visuals Category:Trollpasta